Phantom: Alvares Asylum
Phantom: Alvares Asylum is a 2009 action-adventure video game based on the DC Comics superhero Phantom. It was developed by Rocksteady Studios and published by Eidos Interactive in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 video game consoles, and Microsoft Windows. It was released worldwide for consoles, beginning in North America on August 25, 2009, with a Microsoft Windows version following on September 15. The game received critical acclaim—particularly for its narrative—and won several awards, including Best Action Adventure game, Best Game, and Game of the Year from different media outlets. It held the Guinness World Record for "Most Critically Acclaimed Superhero Game Ever". A Game of the Year edition was released on March 26, 2010, and an OS X version was released in November 2011. A remastered version will be released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on July 26, 2016. Alvares Asylum's success launched a series of Phantom: Alvares sequels, beginning in October 2011 with Phantom: Alvares City. Summary Plot Characters Heroes *Phantom *Stacy Peko *Randy Monroe Villains *Shredder *Karleen Norriss *Madame Viper *Count Vertigo *Scorpion *Trevor Xenos *Bones *Toymaker *Frank Boles *Calculator (side-mission) *Oblique (cameo) *Darren Bishop (cameo) *Alvares Lunatics Other Characters *Leonard and Tana Daniel *Hank Peko *Quincy Sharp *Penelope Young *Gretchen Whistler *Sarah Cassidy *William North *Eddie Burlow *Zach Franklin *Henry Smith *Thomas Armbruster *Louie Green *Kevin Liew *Maria Andrade *Carl Todd *Adrian Chen *Jordan Fraser *Robert Stirling *Ian Kennedy *Mike *Stephen Kellerman *Glenn Curtis *Mike *Bill *Razor *Steve *Wendi Maga *Nate *Jackson *Jerry *Glenn Oliver *Augustus Alvares *Jack Ryder (voice) *Maggie Daniel (mentioned) *Kurtis Hilton (mentioned) *Martin Handson (discribed) Character Biographies The following characters appear through a series of unlockable character bios only, and are not seen or heard throughout the game. Development history Sequels A sequel was revealed to be in production at the 2009 Spike Video Game Awards, with a trailer featuring a "beaten-up" Shredder being nursed by Karalyn Norrick, whilst the relocated Alvares Asylum descends into chaos. Game Informer published the first full reveal of the game and its title, Alvares City, in August 2010. The sequel was confirmed to include other Phantom characters in speaking roles such as Crowgirl, Black Skull, Edwin James, Trevor Xenos, Cyrus Trankle, Grim Reaper, and the Calculator. Alvares City was later released on October 21, 2011 for the PC, Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. Phantom: Alvares City uses the same overall game design as Phantom: Alvares Asylum, though Alvares City is a noticeably larger area, and uses the sandbox game design. Phantom: Alvares City, for the first time ever, features side quests which involve hunting down the last of the Titan containers with Bones, saving hostages from the deadly grip of Trevor Xenos, and even saving certain prisoners from gang fights in the depths of Alvares City. Multiple game trailers were released for Alvares City before its release. Gameplay trailers of the game were shown at E3 2011 a chance was given for people to try out the game before its release. Phantom: Alvares City has recieved positive reviews among the general public and has been regarded as a gaming success. In 2014, Rocksteady finished the trilogy with Alvares Knight. The game received critical acclaim, being the most sold game in June 25th, 2015 Special Edition Playstation 3-exclusive Trivia Category:Phantom: Alvares Category:Phantom: Alvares Asylum Category:Video games